


По ту сторону

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Что, если бы Бэйлфаер поменялся с Румпельштильцхеном местами и оказался вынужден искать отца долгие годы?





	По ту сторону

Долгая тьма... Непроглядная, холодная. Вечная.  
И вот он снова стоит на поляне. Слышит пение птиц, чувствует прохладный ветер на своей коже. Видит перед собой незнакомого мужчину. С кинжалом Темного в руках...  
\- Почему я жив? - спросил Румпельштильцхен - растерянно, непонимающе.  
Он ведь...  
\- Ты меня не узнал? - усмехнулся незнакомец, демонстрируя ему свое имя на лезвии кинжала.  
\- Бэй?!..  
Его мальчик... С которым они расстались так бесконечно давно...  
Темный...  
Бэйлфаер помнил, как кинжал вонзился в грудь отца. Как Румпельштильцхен захрипел и упал, цепляясь за чужие руки, сжимающие рукоять. Как новый Темный пнул его труп и ушел. А сын, подбежав к бездыханному отцу, разрыдался, уткнувшись ему в лоб. Отец был прежним в то мгновение - тенью слабого хромого труса. И только тогда Бэй понял, что потерял. И как был несправедлив...  
Отец стоял перед ним теперь - живой, восставший из тьмы. Совсем не виня его в том, что произошло. Ведь все это было из-за него. За него Румпельштильцхен отдал свой кинжал. Из-за него погиб, пожертвовав своей жизнью.  
\- Я убил того, кто убил тебя... - поведал Бэйлфаер, читая в глазах отца немой вопрос. - Так и стал Темным... Чтобы найти способ тебя вернуть...  
\- Но как?..  
\- Я долго искал способ... Я возродил тебя, отдав за тебя чужую жизнь.  
\- Я того не стою...  
Румпельштильцхен ощутил, как его стиснули в крепких объятиях. Бэй, должно быть, ужасно страдал все эти годы... Он позволил своему мальчику расти без отца... И за это ему не было прощения.  
\- Мне жаль... - виновато прошептал Румпельштильцхен. - Что тебе пришлось убить ради меня...  
\- Я много убивал, папа.  
\- Зачем?..  
\- Потому что иначе нельзя.  
Сын взял на себя такую тяжкую ношу... Он не смог уберечь его, не был рядом... Как и боялся всегда...  
\- Пойдем домой, - шепнул Бэйлфаер, сжимая его руку и с надеждой заглядывая в глаза.  
Домой...  
Жилище Темного было под стать ему - шикарный замок, грозный и неприступный. Со всех сторон защищенный магией. От этого величия захватывало дух.  
\- Это твой? - с изумлением спросил Румпельштильцхен.  
Бэйлфаер улыбнулся, обнимая его за плечи.  
\- Наш, папа. Наш.


End file.
